ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting Fish/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips *Go on Lightningsday; Water attacks are weakest on this day. *Avoid going on Earthsday; Ramuh's attacks are weakest on this day. *Fish attacks are water based, so + and Barwater/Barwatera are very helpful. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Summoner Solo Yes, that's right, this BCNM can be soloed by a summoner. This can take a good deal of skill though, so until you're used to the finesse of utilizing your Astral Flows to best effect, keep practicing. Strategy: *Bring a Yagudo Drink or two. *Equipment doesn't really matter: It is possible to do this with no gear on. ** On that note, Destrier and Chocobo Shirt can be your friend! *If you still don't feel safe bring gear that increases your evasion. *At the start of the fight run up to the arena. Once the NMs are in sight summon Ramuh and use your drink. Get just close enough to assault the Sniper Pugil (It is IMPORTANT that you do not get aggro!) *As soon as Ramuh attacks use Astral Flow and Judgment Bolt. *After Judgment bolt, retreat Ramuh and run back to the Burning Circle. Ramuh and the NMs will follow you. *At some point halfway through, have Ramuh Assault the Sniper Pugil again. *If Ramuh dies resummon him ASAP, for the Pugils hit hard. *As soon as you are able to, use Judgment Bolt again. This should finish off the Archer Pugils and leave the Sniper Pugil below 1/3 health. *Retreat Ramuh and run back to the arena again as soon as Judgment Bolt goes off. *Once there have Ramuh Assault the Sniper Pugil again. *Use a third Judgment Bolt as soon as it is ready to finish off the Sniper Pugil Strategy Pros: *Pugils are water-based and are weak to Ramuh's lightning attacks Strategy Cons: *Summoners are soft and squishy and are relatively weak if their avatars are killed. Making this Strategy Better: *If Ramuh dies and there's not much room to run away and recast, there is a nook about halfway down the ramp from the circle. You can lodge yourself into this to avoid casting interruptions from the pugil's attacks. *Using Astral Flow before engaging the Sniper Pugil allows you to use Judgment Bolt as Ramuh is still approaching the fish. Since Astral Flow lasts for 3:00, you have plenty of time to work with in order to use Judgment Bolt again. *If attempting a solo speed run, sub BLM or RDM. Instead of retreating with Ramuh, have him stand and fight the Sniper Pugil after the first Judgment Bolt. Run behind the fish and help melee it, and cast Bio on it once you have enough MP. This lowers the damage Ramuh takes and inflicts some extra DoT. Using this method, you only need to cast Ramuh once, use Judgment Bolt twice, and it's possible to solo in under 2:15. *Using a single Grape Juice or Melon Juice is often cheaper than a Yagudo Drink. Both juices give the same 2mp/tick, only for shorter durations. If you're attempting to perform a speed run, you need no more than 90 seconds of this refresh to kill all of the fish. *Have a second SMN with you. Follow the same idea, but only 1 of you astral flows, the other focuses on keeping the other alive by chucking the odd cure, if SMN1 takes damage. Just before SMN1 uses Judgment Bolt for the third time, SMN2 should summon their own copy of Ramuh. This way, if SMN1's Ramuh is killed, or fails to execute its blood pact (on one of my runs, it got knocked back and missed), SMN #2 can finish the last pugil with standard blood pacts and Melee. A single Thunderpsark and a few seconds of Melee was enough to finish him off for me. If you are doing YOYD, this has the advantage of allowing the two to swap roles for a second run, allowing everyone to get a full set of treasure, unlike the below SMN X 2 strategy, which causes both SMN to be spent after one run. Video: fqg3bUOMG1E Other Strategies SUMMONER X 2 Hey, personally never tried soloing this BCNM and just finished my first try on it yesterday. My duoing partner has failed twice on it solo. But I figured I let you know how we made it work. Medicines: Not require but uh tends to help your partner live longer. 1 x Yagudo Drink (If you want your partner to die(or they don't mind), don't bring it, if you do- bring!) Armor: Not required but I brought mp+ gear to compete with the taru. STRAT: 1 smn buffs up at start. (Usually the one with more MP) Run up to the ring at the top. Stop on the middle of the ramp. Pop your Astral Flow then summon your Ramuhs. Get to the very top of the ramp and get into range of being able to /assault your Ramuh on to SNIPER FISH Both of you /assault. Then both of you *Judgment Bolt* Sniper Fish. Pop Yagudo drinks. After 2 Judgment Bolts only Sniper Fish will be left. Retreat your Ramuh, they can't tank Sniper Fish. Run like lightening to the burning circle (entrance). By the time Sniper has caught up to you your next Judgment Bolt will be up. /point /laugh Judgment Bolt Sniper Fish Do the victory dance as you walk up to the treasure chest. strat will possibly keep your partner alive. Should, we haven't tried it yet but when we do I'll let you know. Alternate method of soloing This way is a pretty much guaranteed win, but requires a lot of running around. Strategy: :*Bring a Yagudo Drink. Support job can be WHM or BLU, I've done it with both. :*Run to the rim of the ring at the top, cast Protect and Barwatera if you're /WHM, or Metallic Body and Cocoon if you're /BLU. :*Summon Ramuh. Use Astral Flow, pop Yagudo Drink. :* Assault the Sniper Pugil. :*The moment Ramuh attacks the center pugil, use Judgment Bolt. :*Retreat Ramuh and run as fast as you can downward, the pugils will eventually shoot him out of their range. :*The moment you have 36-38 MP, turn around and use Assault again on the Sniper Pugil. :*VERY VERY IMPORTANT: Use Judgment Bolt ON THE MIDDLE FISH. Not necessarily the Sniper Pugil. If you use it on the Sniper when it's too the far left or right, you will probably miss one of the pugils. :*Retreat Ramuh again and run to the top of the BC. :*Again, once you have 36-38 MP, Assault the Sniper Pugil. :*/point /laugh Judgment Bolt Sniper Pugil. :*This should finish them all off. Good Luck on the Mannequin Body! :*Ways this strategy can fail: ::*Judgment Bolt gets resisted/misses the same pugil twice. This could be bad. ::*Sniper Pugil resists 2-3 Judgment Bolts. This is annoying. :*The 2 ways it can fail are very uncommon, so this is a good strategy to use if you don't really care that much about records. (Though if you want a record, why aren't you duoing it with another SMN?)